


The Wolff Family

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Gen, New Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Unable to have children of their own Susie and Toto decide to adopt. Little do they realise that their son and daughter will take them on an adventure of a life time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of writing something like this. This is only chapter one so please let me know what you think. Thanks!

Susie glanced at the end of the bed, noticing the brunette girl sucking her thumb and hiding behind her fringe. She understood this was scary for her but she wanted to assure her it would be okay. “Tatiana, sweetheart, are you okay?”

The little girl looked up, her thumb still in her mouth and brown teddy bear under her arm. She nodded weakly, the nervousness evident in her eyes. She’d been in care since she was born but now she officially had been adopted she was scared to leave the care home.

Susie stopped packing up the girl’s clothes, and sat down beside her, wrapping her arm around her back. “I promise you Sweetie, Toto and I are going to take very good care of you and Pascal. We love you both so much.” She pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Tatiana gave a weak sob and pulled herself closer to Susie, feeling safe in her arms. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Susie smiled softly and kissed her head again. “You can help me finish packing your clothes if you want?”

She nodded and stood up, not looking any less afraid but she trusted Susie and wanted to help get ready for her move.

Across the hall, Pascal was sitting on the floor of his room, watching his new Dad put his belongings in a suitcase. He was excited to be leaving this place, especially with his best friend as his new sister but he was scared too. He had never stayed anywhere else apart from the care home and in an abused home.

“Pascal, come and sit on the case so I can close it.” Toto smiled softly at him, hoping he would respond.

The five-year-old got to his feet and came over and wrapped his arms around Toto’s leg, wanting a hug first for reassurance.

“Son, what’s wrong?” Toto asked, moving to sit on the bed and lifted the boy on to his lap. He didn’t like seeing him sad.

“Nervous…” He said quietly. “Never stayed away from home before…”

The Austrian nodded in understanding, running a gentle hand up and down the young boy’s arm. “Everything is going to be okay.” He told him. “You’re going to a new home where you will be loved and cared for.”

“And Tatiana too?”

“Tatiana too.” Toto promised.

Pascal gave him a small smile before wrapping his arms around Toto’s neck and hugging him tightly. “Thank you.”

*

The goodbye had been hard with the children finding it difficult to say bye to Tatiana and Pascal. However, once they were in the car on their way to their new home they’d settled a bit.

“Are you warm enough?” Susie asked them from the front passenger seat, allowing her husband to do the driving.

“Yes.” Tatiana called quietly from the back. Pascal was holding her hand, letting her know they were in this together.

“Are you okay?” Pascal asked her softly, so their new parents couldn’t hear them talking.

She nodded timidly. “Will be okay, just scared about leaving home.”

Pascal nodded and gave her hand a tight squeeze. “We will be okay. Have each other.” He nodded at her. “Won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Susie and Toto won’t let anything happen to us.” She replied. “Nice people who love us.”

“They do.” He agreed. Seeing her calm slightly as she talked to him.

“We’re nearly home kids.” Toto told them. “Not long now.”

“Okay.” Pascal said, still watching his friend. He really didn’t know how to cheer her up but hopefully seeing their new rooms would make her happier.

The two children looked around as the car came to a stop in the driveway. They glanced up at the big house with wide eyes. “It’s huge…” Tatiana murmured. Stunned by how gigantic it was. She’d never seen a house so big.

“And it’s your new home.” Toto smiled as he opened the car door to help her out.

Much to his surprise Tatiana just sat there in stun, slightly too afraid to move. “Hey, it’s okay.” He cooed softly, reaching for her hand. “Would you like me to carry you?”

Tatiana could only nod and as soon as Toto had her in his arms, she buried her head into his chest, feeling safe there. Toto kissed his daughter’s head and watched as Susie walked hand in hand with Pascal towards the house.

“And this is your new home.” Susie said as the four of them stood in the hallway. “Feel free to explore.”

“And, if you want you can share a room for the first few nights so you feel safe.” Toto added. “We just want you to be happy.”

Pascal looked up at Toto with his big brown eyes. “Can we see our rooms?”

“Of course.” He smiled. “Lead the way Liebling.”

Susie headed upstairs, still holding her son’s hand. “Well this is our room, Tatiana’s is next door and Pascal’s is the one next to Tatiana’s.” She explained.

“We haven’t painted them yet because we thought you’d like to pick colours and some new toys out sometime soon.” Toto smiled. “So, the walls are just cream.”

Both kids nodded and headed to their respective room. Toto carried Tatiana into hers and sat down on the bed. There was plenty of room for her toys and clothes and a desk for school work in the future. “This is your new room Liebling.” He whispered to her. “What do you think?”

Slowly, the little girl lifted her head up and scanned the room, a smile falling on her face. “It’s all mine?” She asked him.

He nodded. “All yours.”

“I like it.” She grinned. “It’s big.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’m glad you like it. Would you like me to help you unpack your clothes?”

She nodded, jumping off his knee to look out of the window, gasping when she saw a swing in the garden. “Is that for us?”

“Yes. You and Pascal.”

“Thank you, Toto!”

Next door Pascal was smiling as he looked around his room. “Thank you, Susie. I really like it.” He told her, knowing he could put his scaletrix track in the corner.

“No problem.” She said, giving him a hug. “I just hope you’ll be happy here.”

“I think I will be.” He gave her a shy smile.

Susie smiled. “Shall I help you to unpack and then you and Tatiana can play together?”

He nodded, knowing that he wanted to check on his sister. He hated seeing her so quite but he knew they were going to be safe here. Susie and Toto loved them a lot and he could see that from how they’d been made to feel welcome so far.

*

The afternoon had gone quickly with Toto playing with the kids outside while Susie made dinner. She was standing making their favourite, spaghetti bolognaise when the three of them came rushing in, panting.

“Did you have fun?” She grinned at them.

“Yes!” Tatiana grinned. “We played hide and seek and I won!”

“That’s great. Well done.”

The girl smiled as she looked at her Dad who was beaming with pride. “Go and wash your hands before you eat.” He told them and in seconds they rushed off.

Susie smiled as she turned to look at her husband. “Aren’t they adorable?”

“They are.” He nodded, bending down to steal a kiss from her.

She giggled. “Behave Toto.”

“I suppose I will.”

The Scot rolled her eyes as she started to serve up dinner for the children. She really was enjoying being a Mum and supporting her two wonderful children. 

After dinner, it was clear to see Tatiana and Pascal were very tired after their big day. They were yawning and not making much conversation. “I think it might be bed time.” Toto said, looking at the kids.

“Sleepy.” Pascal yawned.

“Well let’s go and get ready for bed while Mum cleans up the kitchen.”

Tatiana nodded and heaved herself to her feet, heading upstairs towards the bathroom with her brother and dad following behind.

Toto helped them both into their pyjamas before escorting them into the bathroom. “Need to clean your teeth.” He said, putting two steps in front of the sink.

“Thanks.” Pascal smiled, stepping up so he could see into the mirror.

Once they’d cleaned their teeth and were heading to their rooms, Susie appeared at the top of the stairs. “Just in time for a goodnight hug.” She grinned.

“You are.” Toto smiled. “Do you want to take Tatiana and I’ll take Pascal?”

“Sure.”

Susie picked the little girl up and carried her into her bedroom. “Have you had a good day sweetheart?” She asked her, pulling back the purple duvet on the bed.

Tatiana nodded sleepily into her shoulder. “Vewy good day.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” The blonde whispered, placing her daughter down in the bed and tucking her in to keep her warm. “Sleep good Sweetie.” She placed a soft kiss on her head.

“Love you Mum.” The girl whispered, almost asleep instantly.

Quietly, Susie left the room, closing the door behind her and creeping out on to the landing where she found Toto waiting for her. “Is he asleep too?”

Toto nodded. “Out like a light.”

Susie smiled and pressed herself up on to her tiptoes before kissing her husband softly. “I suppose we should get an early night in. It’s been a big day.”

“I agree.”

*

The couple were lying snuggled in to each other, making small talk about the kids and how happy they’d seemed once they were home. Susie was almost asleep when they heard footsteps in their room.

Toto quickly sat up and looked towards the door, seeing Pascal standing there clutching his teddy bear. “Son, what’s wrong?” Toto asked quickly, getting up to go give him a hug.

“Can’t sleep. Scared.”

Toto crouched down on his knees, and wrapped his arms around the boy tightly. “There’s nothing to be scared about son I promise.” He kissed his head. “Would you feel better if you slept in our bed tonight?”

Pascal nodded, clinging to Toto tightly as he picked him up. “Yes.”

“Liebling move over so we have room for one more.” Toto said softly, putting Pascal in between the two of them.

Susie instinctively reached over to stroke the boy’s hair, in a calming and soothing manner. “You’re safe.” She whispered. “We love you a lot.” She assured him, feeling his shoulders relax slightly.

“Love you too.” He whispered, snuggling in between them. He knew they wouldn’t hurt him but he couldn’t help but think about what his real parents had been like.


End file.
